


Years are You

by lauHAN



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauHAN/pseuds/lauHAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku menyukaimu selama sepuluh tahun lebih.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years are You

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya FF pertama yang aku post di sini, dan, uhm, sebenarnya ini hanya re-post dari blog pribadiku : chocolateroom.wordpress.com  
> jadi, ini bukan plagiat ya :) karena FF ini murni yang buat itu aku :)

Aku selalu berpikir, lebih tepatnya menilai diri sendiri, bahwa aku egois dan pengecut. Semua ini karena satu hal, atau satu orang. Dia, katakanlah, satu-satunya orang yang memberiku perasaan ini.

Sudah berapa lama, ya? Sepuluh tahun, mungkin. Aku mengenalnya saat umurku baru tujuh tahun. Aku berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya selama enam tahun. Singkat, kah?

Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai, apa yang tidak kau sukai. Apa kebiasanmu saat pagi hari setelah bangun tidur, apakah kau harus menabrak pintu kamar dulu sebelum bisa membukanya karena kedua matamu masih setengah menutup dan pikiranmu masih dalam dunia mimpi? Apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat sore hari, apakah kau pulang ke rumah setelah hari petang atau kau tipe anak lelaki yang lebih memilih berada di rumah daripada berlarian di sekitar rumahmu? Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum tidur, apakah kau harus minum segelas susu coklat dulu?

Tidak, aku memang tidak tahu tentang itu semua.

Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa namamu Oh Se-Hun. Yang kutahu bahwa kau memiliki keluarga yaitu ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-laki. Yang kutahu kau anak yang bisa diandalkan wali kelas untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Yang kutahu kau cukup pintar dan tulisanmu bisa kubaca, tidak seperti anak lelaki lain di kelas. Yang kutahu kau terkadang suka membuat lelucon. Yang kutahu bahwa kau selalu naik sepeda ketika ke sekolah karena rumahmu tidak terlalu dekat dengan sekolah, sama sepertiku. Yang kutahu bahwa rumahmu berlainan arah dengan rumahku. Yang kutahu dia kau suka segala sesuatu yang berbau coklat, sama sepertiku.

Mungkin hanya itu yang aku tahu tentang dirimu.

Saat kelas tiga, ada seorang anak perempuan di kelasku yang menyukaimu. Istirahat pagi itu aku lebih memilih berada di dalam kelas untuk menyalin lirik lagu yang harus aku hapalkan karena besoknya ada penilaian pelajaran seni suara, kelas sepi hanya ada aku dan dua anak perempuan teman sekelasku. Salah satunya mendorong anak lain untuk berjalan menuju bangku Se-Hun, ditangannya memegang erat sebuah amplop putih yang langsung ditaruh ke dalam tas Se-Hun. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tetapi pagi harinya aku baru tahu. Aku masih kelas tiga, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah surat yang sering ditulis untuk mengungkapkan perasaan bahwa kita menyukai orang lain. Pagi harinya, kelas heboh karena semua anak membaca surat itu. Anak perempuan yang memberinya surat hanya duduk diam di bangkunya dengan dikelilingi siswa lain. Sedangkan Se-Hun terlihat biasa saja, bahkan meski seharian itu dia digoda oleh teman-teman lain.

Saat kelas lima, aku mulai dekat dengan Se-Hun. Diawali dengan dia yang merobek bukuku, aku mulai dekat dengannya. Mungkin biasanya seseorang dekat dengan orang lain diawali dengan cerita manis, seperti berbagi tempat duduk dan kemudian berkenalan dan menjadi sepasang teman. Tetapi tidak dengan aku dan Se-Hun. Kami menjadi dekat dengan dia merobek bukuku, meski aku tahu dia tidak sengaja.

Namun, dekatnya kami tidak seperti sepasang teman yang tenang dan damai. Dekatnya kami dengan tatapan sinis. Tidak, kami tidak saling lempar barang, kami hanya tidak sedamai jika kami dengan orang lain.

Well, sedikit berubah saat pertengahan kelas lima. Dia cukup pintar untuk bergabung dalam team yang ditunjuk untuk mengikuti lomba sains, dan aku juga masuk ke dalam team tersebut. Sebenarnya ada enam siswa kelas lima dalam team ini, dan kami semua selama beberapa hari harus merelakan waktu pulang kamu hanya untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan. Sialnya adalah hanya kami berdua yang dari kelas yang sama, dan dia memilih duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak mengenal anak yang lain, dan guru kami menyuruh kami untuk selalu mendekat ke papan tulis yang itu berarti aku tidak bias duduk di bangku lain karena bangku lain yang dekat dengan papan tulis sudah diisi setiap kali aku masuk kelas.

Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata dia menyukai coklat saat persiapan lomba itu. Waktu itu dia diam-diam mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, sebatang coklat. Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum dan memberiku sepotong coklatnya.

_“Makanlah. Kau tahu, ini sangat membosankan.”_

Mengatakan kalau dia bosan dan aku bisa memakan coklatnya. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia sangat suka coklat, aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Kami terkikik pelan. Memutuskan untuk bergantian membawa coklat sampai kelas berakhir dua minggu lagi.

Meski waktu perlombaan kami harus puas dengan peringkat tiga, ada satu hal yang bisa membuatku terus tersenyum. Aku dan Se-Hun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang dan mulai berteman.

Aku dengan Se-Hun memang tidak menjadi sepasang teman yang manis, kami masih sering mengejek. Dia masih sering mencoret bukuku atau menarik ikatan rambutku membuat rambutku yang sudah diikat rapi menjadi berantakan. Aku masih sering mengejek kulitnya yang terlalu putih, masih sering menertawakannya saat dia dimarahi guru karena terlalu sering tertidur di dalam kelas. Ya, kami masih saling melempar tatapan sinis. Yang berubah hanya kegiatan kami yang selalu berbagi batangan coklat atau novel dan komik yang selalu dia pinjamkan padaku.

Aku menyukai bacaan fiksi sejak aku bisa membaca sedangkan dia menyukai kakak laki-laki yang juga menyukai bacaan fiksi sepertiku. Fakta ini kudapat saat kami menyiram tanaman hias di depan kelas pagi hari, saat itu jadwal piket kami, dan aku bertanya apa dia memiliki novel. Dia tertawa keras dan berkata tidak.

_“Aku tidak punya barang membosankan seperti itu, lebih baik bermain game daripada membaca tulisan-tulisan tidak asyik itu. Tetapi kakak punya banyak di kamarnya, kau mau?”_

Aku masih anak-anak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal apa itu suka atau cinta. Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa aku selalu tersenyum saat bersama Se-Hun. Yang aku tahu aku selalu cemberut saat Se-Hun mengacuhkanku.

_“Kau menyukai Se-Hun, ya?”_

Kakak sepupu perempuanku sekaligus tetanggaku mengatakan kalimat itu secara tiba-tiba. Dia tahu tentang Se-Hun karena tiap kali aku bermain di rumahnya, dan itu hampi setiap hari, cerita tentang Se-Hun hari ini selalu diketahuinya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh dan melanjutkan membaca lembaran modul biologi miliknya, omong-omong buku itu untuk tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama, dan berkata bahwa itu baik jika aku menyukai Se-Hun.

Aku berpikir bahwa ini akan lebih menyenangkan karena jika aku menyukai Se-Hun berarti aku sudah menganggap Se-Hun sebagai temanku. Yang tidak aku pikirkan adalah bahwa rasa suka itu berbeda dengan suka yang waktu itu kupikirkan.

Saat sepulang sekolah setelah ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Se-Hun, sama seperti anak perempuan yang menaruh amplop putih di dalam tas Se-Hun saat kelas tiga. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah menempatkan Se-Hun dalam posisi istimewa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku hanya tahu dan menyadarinya.

Sepanjang tahun terakhir di sekolah dasar, aku baru mengerti tentang rasa suka yang dialami anak laki-laki dengan anak perempuan. Bahwa ternyata rasa suka itu seperti ini.

Begitu kelulusan, aku dan Se-Hun tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama lagi. Sekolah kami berlawan arah, sama seperti rumah kami. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Se-Hun lagi.

Aku memiliki teman-teman baru. Aku tidak tahu teman-teman di sekolah baru Se-Hun seperti apa. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Se-Hun lakukan saat istirahat dan sepulang sekolah. Aku mengikuti club sains di sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa dia masih sering tertidur di kelas.

Kebetulankah ketika suatu sore kami berpapasan di jalan. Aku yang baru saja pulang dari rumah salah seorang temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok berpapasan dengan Se-Hun. Aku dari arah selatan sedangkan Se-Hun dari arah utara. Jalan penuh dengan kendaraan. Kami berpapasan dan kedua mata kami sama-sama membesar. Kebetulankah jika saat itu mata kami bertatapan padahal sedikit sekali kemungkinan kami bertatapan. Sepersekian detik itu berhasil membuat degub jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aku menengok ke belakang meski kakiku tetap mengayuh sepeda dan Se-Hun juga menengok ke belakang setelah kami berpapasan, saling menatap meski jarak kami semakin jauh.

_Aku merindukanmu._

Aku kira perasaan ini sudah lenyap karena seorang anak laki-laki di kelasku. Aku kira aku sudah bisa menghapus perasaan ini karena aku tertarik pada anak itu.

Tetapi ternyata tidak, ya? Jika memang aku menyukainya aku pasti merasakan sakit saat tahu bahwa dia mengungkapkan perasaan suka pada siswi perempuan yang duduk di depannya. Jika memang aku menyukainya, aku tidak mungkin masih bisa tertawa keras saat mereka bergandengan tangan di depanku.

Tetapi Se-Hun, hampir setiap saat aku ingin menangis hanya karena merindukanmu. Se-Hun, bukankah ini artinya aku masih menyukaimu?

Dua hari sebelum ujian kelulusan sekolah menengah pertamaku, iseng aku pergi ke sekolah dasar dengan menggunakan sepeda. Se-Hun ada di sana. Berdiri di samping sepedanya, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiranku.

_“Lama tidak bertemu. Ternyata kau juga datang ke sini, kukira hanya aku dan Jong-In yang memutuskan untuk datang ke sini.”_

Tertawa hambar, Jong-In ya? Bagaimana aku melupakan fakta bahwa Se-Hun dan Jong-In berteman meski sekarang mereka berbeda sekolah. Jong-In sekelas denganku, sialnya aku menjadi teman kelasnya selama sembilan tahun. Anak itu yang membuatku berharap banyak bahwa Se-Hun juga menyukaiku. Padahal kenyataannya tidak. Tidak, kan? Se-Hun tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

_“Ah, aku lupa membawa coklat.”_

Bolehkah jika aku berharap? Senyuman khas Se-Hun yang kurindukan bisa kulihat kembali saat aku menyodorkan sebatang coklat padanya. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa melihat Se-Hun yang berumur dua belas tahun saat aku gentian yang memberinya coklat setelah kejadian Se-Hun memberiku coklat.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Ternyata berharap itu akan seperti ini rasanya, sesak.

Tiga tahun setelah pertemuan itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Se-Hun kembali. Yang aku tahu dari Jong-In adalah Se-Hun memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolah di luar kota. Hanya itu. Dari Jong-In pula, aku sedikit tahu kabar Se-Hun selama tiga tahun itu. Tentang Se-Hun yang tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya di sana. Tentang Se-Hun yang menjadi ketua organisasi siswa di sana, Jong-In tertawa keras ketika memberitahuku. Tentang Se-Hun yang mengencani seorang adik kelas saat kelas dua meski hanya bertahan selama empat bulan tapi berhasil membuatku mengenal rasa sakit. Tentang Se-Hun yang memilih club dance dan menjadi dancer terbaik di sekolahnya, sama dengan Jong-In. Tentang Se-Hun yang bercita-cita untuk melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang tidak mungkin kujangkau.

_“Se-Hun mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah di sana.”_

Satu bulan sebelum kepergianmu menuju benua itu, kau memutuskan untuk pulang ke sini. Aku tahu kau sudah berada di sini, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tetapi semua urusan menyebalkan tentang peresmianku menjadi mahasiswa baru membuatku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Sampai sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam inbox ponselku.

_Hi_

 

 

Aku mengabaikan pesan itu karena pemilik nomor itu tidak kukenal. Mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa itu hanya pesan iseng dari orang asing atau salah kirim. Tetapi, sore itu Jong-In memberikan sebuah amplop putih berisikan selembar kertas. Reuni. Kertas itu berisi tulisan ajakan reuni setelah hampir enam tahun kami semua berpisah. Tertulis juga deretan angka yang familiar dengan sebuah nama di sampingnya. _Contact Person_ Oh Se-Hun.

_Se-Hun?_

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk balasan pesan singkatku pada nomor asing itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk dapat membaca sebuah kalimat singkat di layar ponselku.

_Yep~ lama sekali membalasnya! Kau ikut reuni, kan? Aku yang memberi ide ini, jadi kau harus datang!_

Tentu saja aku datang. Acara itu diadakan di sebuah restoran dan aku datang terlambat. Se-Hun menyindirku sedangkan aku hanya membalasnya dengan juluran lidahku. Tetapi Se-Hun, apakah kau menyadari bahwa sepanjang acara itu aku menghindar darimu? Kita memang duduk berdekatan saat makan, tetapi aku tidak berusaha untuk menoleh ke arahmu dan memandangmu. Malam itu aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi leluconmu. Malam itu aku hanya meringis saat teman-teman lain menyinggung soal beasiswamu.

_“Makanlah. Kau bosan, ya?”_

Sebatang coklat. Kau memberiku sebatang coklat, sama seperti saat bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kedua mataku panas saat akhirnya aku menatap punggung lebarmu saat berjalan menuju wastafel setelah memberiku coklat.

Se-Hun, sebernarnya kau menganggapku sebagai apa?

Setelah malam itu sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau pergi saat aku harus mengikuti kuliah pertamaku. Kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun padaku.

Sekarang aku baru menyadari kenapa aku menghindar darimu saat malam reuni itu. Oh Se-Hun, aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa mengontrol perasaan dan diriku sendiri jika aku menanggapimu. Aku tahut, Hun, aku takut. Berapa lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa tetap menyimpannya jika saat aku menatap langsung wajahmu.

Karena alasan itulah, aku tidak pernah berani menghubungimu kembali. Meskipun nomormu masih tersimpan aman dalam ponselku.

Oh Se-Hun, bagaimana kehidupanmu disana? Apakah kau menemukan seorang perempuan yang berhasil mengambil hatimu disana?

Oh Se-Hun, aku di sini masih menyukaimu. Masih teramat sangat. Kau tidak tahu kan jika setiap saat aku memandang kosong ke arah luar, berharap kau berdiri di luar sana, tersenyum kepadaku. Kau tidak tahu jika aku tidak pernah menyukai lelaki lain karena tanpa bisa kukontrol, hati ini masih menjaga dirinya untukmu. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku bersikap acuh pada semua lelaki karena aku masih berharap padamu.

Se-Hun, ini sudah sepuluh tahun. Menurutmu ini sudah termasuk dalam kategori lama atau singkat? Tapi, Se-Hun, aku masih menyukaimu.

Se-Hun, aku merindukan acara berbagi coklat kita. Aku merindukan suara tawa khasmu. Aku merindukan segala hal tentangmu. Se-Hun, aku ingin melihat kau menari. Se-Hun, aku ingin kau berdiri di hadapanku. Se-Hun, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

_Se-Hun, aku merindukanmu._

 

  
**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Menguntip kalimat seorang teman; “menjadi egois itu tidak apa asalkan kau yakin tidak ada yang dirugikan oleh egoismu, tetapi aku pikir menjadi egois itu paling tidak akan menyakiti diri sendiri, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan egois itu baik atau tidak. Semua tergantung padamu sendiri.”


End file.
